gingafanmadefandomcom-20200213-history
Badaq
Badaq is an ordinary Rottweiler from Rishiritou no Inu no Densetsu, acting as one of the many protagonists in the series. Outline Known to everyone in his pack as the "no-nonsensical" Leader, Badaq (バダック Badakku) was one of the most strongest dogs on Rishiri Island, if not the strongest. He had a very tough working ethic, and while he may be known as one of the more gentler Leaders of the Top 5 pack, Badaq was still known to get all worked up over slackers, and it was no real secret that he'd often start pummeling them nearly to death as punishment. Despite that violent temper, along with the stress that came as being the Leader often resulting to him venting it out on others, Badaq refused to either join or start wars with the other packs on the island - according to him, they fought over very "petty" things, with many innocent lives being sacrificed for "nothing". While there were those who viewed his words as being unneccessarily cold, they did agree that he had a point in what he said. As such, during his rule, the Top 5 pack seemed to have prospered whereas the other two packs decayed in comparison. To the Rottweiler, it was more important in trying to start conversations with the Hokkaido pack's current Leader, Hakuro, and show him that not everyone from Rishiri Island are monsters. Although he was raised in pretty much the typical environment of every other dog not born on Rishiri Island, Badaq had a more friendlier view on females receiving higher posts in life than what one would expect, and was often greatly disappointed when some of the females started to purposely act like children. When his future mate, Ishana, started to act like this in order to push him away from her (and thus kill of any romantic feelings she had for him), Badaq was both shocked and deeply saddened that one of the more "finer" females on Rishiri Island would resort to this. Despite the fact that he'd managed to get one of the more stronger minded females into falling in love with him, Badaq was completely dense in that particular area himself; only after being forced to return to his position after "raping" Ishana does he finally fall in love with the female. When Ishana and their five pups are killed and eaten by both Misha and Taka, Badaq finally broke down, and became nothing more but an empty shell of his former self. Rishiritou no Inu no Densetsu Backstories It's currently unknown what Badaq's life was like before being adopted by his owners, although the Rottweiler does give the implication that he came from a line of guard dogs, mixed with a bit of recent cart pulling ancestry. What is known, however, is the that he wasn't originally born in Kofu, as noted by one of the dogs. One day, while it was raining, Badaq had managed to pick up on the cries of puppies. Curious, the Rottweiler runs in the direction he hears the cries come from, only to stumble across five dead ones and four barely clinging onto life. By simply signaling for his owners to come as he himself tries to give them warmth, Badaq manages to save the young ones from meeting the same fate as their other siblings. Ever since that day, Badaq has been forced to juggle three different jobs; cart pulling, guarding, and acting as the pups' teacher in proper socialization whenever their surrogate mother wasn't around. Ohu Game appearance Badaq make a guest star appearance in The Ohu game. He dosnt have owners or true children. He first appears when he stumbled across Allen and Bat resting together. Being compassionate Twords children, he takes them in. He took great care of the two Labradors, even being called "Dad". When bat went his own way, Badaq then ran into a problem with the new pack leader, Buck. It seems that Bucks pack took advantage of Badaq and the Rottweiler killed his pack and Buck as a result. Since this, Badaq and Allen ruled over Russia without any trouble. Weeks later, Badaq gets a message from Allen, saying that Ohu has arrived to investigate the wipeout of Buck's pack. Badaq simply tells him to keep an eye on Ohu for awhile, not really worried. When Allen came exchanging info to him. Badaq requested for a date. But after Allen came back with Sonya, he had to deal with Ohu who fallowed him. Badaq then attacked the intruders. He confronts their pack leader, Weed. But during the fight, Badaq does something everyone thought couldn't be done... He managed to not only hurt, but nearly killed Weed during his Zetsu Tenrou Battouga! He thought he had won, but then suddenly he was attacked by Kyoushiro, getting his main artery cut. He managed to stay alive long enough to see the army leave... Then he closed his eyes forever. Badaq appears later as a ghost when Allen nearly kills Yin and Yang. He convinces Allen to let them go and he vanishes. He appears much later during the final battle. He appears in front of Weed and throws Allen away from him. He then explains to him that his anger is containing him, and the famous phrase "If you kill someone because you can't forgive, Wars will never end". Badaq insists that he goes home like Ohu's doing. And finally disappears. Category:Rishiritou no Inu no Densetsu Category:Males Category:Deceased characters Category:Other dog breeds Category:Ohu Game Characters